


Let Me Help

by AlbusGellertAlways



Series: Grindeldore Oneshots [29]
Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Canon Gay Relationship, Care giving, Chronic Illness, Established Relationship, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Summer 1899, Teen Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-13
Updated: 2020-03-13
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:53:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,793
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23123557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlbusGellertAlways/pseuds/AlbusGellertAlways
Summary: Seventeen year-old Albus is past his breaking point after caring for his Obscurial sister.  Can Gellert help ease his burden?
Relationships: Albus Dumbledore/Gellert Grindelwald
Series: Grindeldore Oneshots [29]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1192786
Comments: 12
Kudos: 53





	Let Me Help

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Litsetaure](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Litsetaure/gifts).



> A/N: Happy Birthday, Litsetaure! Hopefully I filled your prompt well enough. There haven’t really been a lot of fics about Albus being burnt out whilst caring for Ariana. I think it’s a theme that needs to be explored because that’s something that put a strain on their relationship, just as caring for someone would on any relationship and poor Albus is only seventeen without adult assistance. His relationship with Aberforth is strained. Of COURSE he would run to Gellert for comfort. 
> 
> Just a reminder, canonically, Gellert wasn’t going to leave Albus to go look for the Hallows. They were planning to take Ariana with them while they went together. Not really a great plan, IMO, taking a suspected Obscurial with you, but at least Gellert wasn’t going to abandon Albus for the quest, especially not after they’d just made a blood pact. I don’t think Gellert wanted to do it without Albus after he fell hard for him. I just wish things could’ve been different for them. *sigh* Anyway, enjoy my little fic! 

Disclaimer: JKR owns it.

Let Me Help

_August 1 st, 1899 _

_Godric’s Hollow_

_.~._

_I’m not good enough. I can’t do this. Why did this happen to me? I shouldn’t be in charge. I’ll never get out of here. I should do better. I’m not strong enough. I’m not smart enough. This is my fault. If I can’t save her, I’m a failure._

Those thoughts swirled around in Albus’ head as he dragged himself two streets down to Bathilda’s house. If he had to stay at home for one more minute, he would surely explode. (Ironically, most of his life had been centered around preventing his sister from having a fit and exploding.) He knew Aberforth would be furious to find him gone, but Albus had reached his breaking point and needed comfort from the one person who understood him. 

Gellert was eagerly waiting at the door, as he was every day. “Albie!” Gellert beamed as he saw Albus approach. “Hello, darling, how’s your…” he trailed off as he noticed Albus’ poor state. The Gryffindor had tear tracks down his cheeks. His usually well-groomed auburn hair hung loose, his face was white, and the bags under his eyes were more pronounced than usual. 

Without warning, Albus fell towards Gellert, who caught him. 

“Merlin, Albus, what happened?” Gellert exclaimed as he helped Albus stand back up. 

“I’m fine, just a little tired,” Albus half-heartedly tried as he wiped his eyes. “I just wanted to…to see you, just for a bit before I have to go back.”

Gellert’s expression softened. “You’re clearly not fine. Have you had anything to eat today?” 

Albus shrugged, not wanting to directly lie to Gellert. “I don’t remember.” 

“That’s a no.” Gellert refrained from rolling his eyes, knowing it wouldn’t help the situation. “Come on, love. Have a seat on the couch and we’ll figure out how to make things right.”

As Gellert led him to the couch in Bathilda’s parlor, Albus trembled at the thought of all the responsibilities that rested on his shoulders. He curled in on himself and the shaking intensified. “N-nothing can make things right.” 

Gellert immediately sat down next to him and pulled Albus into his arms. “Just let it out, love.” He held his boyfriend as he shook in Gellert’s embrace. After ten minutes, Albus’ chest had stopped heaving.

“Better?” Gellert asked.

Albus nodded. “A bit. I’m just so stressed out.”

Then Gellert had an idea. “Can you sit up for me?”

Albus did so and cocked his head.

Gellert disentangled himself from his boyfriend. He sat behind Albus and gently massaged his shoulders. “Just relax and let me do the work.” 

Albus sighed, giving himself over to the sensation, enjoying the feel of Gellert’s gentle ministrations. He sat in silence, trying to calm his mind, but it was impossible. As the tension melted away, those awful thoughts came back. _I’m not good enough._ The thought played over and over in his head like a music box caught on the same note, even as Gellert spoke about his current research into the Hallows. Albus barely listened to the words, instead focusing on his boyfriend’s voice, which had a calming effect.

“It will be alright, liebling. I promise.” It was almost as if Gellert had heard his thoughts. Gellert leaned over and kissed his boyfriend’s cheek as his thumbs started to throb from overuse. He switched to rubbing Albus’ back. Gellert knew that Albus appreciated any kind of touch. This certainly wasn’t a hardship for him, as he tried to touch Albus every chance he got. Gellert was ridiculously in love with Albus and hated to see him suffering like this. It was high time that he insist that Albus accept his help, but he had to go about it carefully.

“But what if it’s not alright?” Albus whispered, rubbing his temples as he had a headache. “Dammit, I’m so tired. I can barely think straight.”

“You’re probably running on empty. Stay right there and rest,” Gellert commanded, reluctantly pulling away. “I’ll get you something to eat.”

“But-”

“ _Stay there_ ,” Gellert repeated, tucking the afghan blanket draped over the couch up over Albus’ form. 

“Okay,” Albus said feebly. 

Moments later, Gellert returned with a plate of Bathilda’s savory cheese scones and two steaming hot mugs of tea. He placed them on the table next to the couch. “There we are.” Gellert sat on the couch next to Albus, scooting close to him once again. 

Albus dutifully took a scone and gingerly bit into it before forcing himself to swallow. Then he put it back on the plate. “It’s good, but I’m just not hungry.”

“Drink up, then.” Gellert watched as Albus took a few sips of tea. “That’s it.” To Gellert’s relief, Albus drained the mug. “You must’ve been really thirsty. I worry about you. Albus, you’ve _got_ to take care of yourself,” Gellert fretted.

Albus quailed under Gellert’s knowing stare. “I know. I’m sorry, I just… this morning was awful.” 

“Lay your head in my lap and tell me what happened.”

Albus did so and Gellert started rubbing his temples in an attempt to soothe him. 

“I-I received a letter from…” Albus swallowed hard, “Azkaban. “My… my father is dying and he requested to see his family one last time. However, only I can go as I’m the only one of age.” A few tears leaked out of Albus’ eyes as he thought of his father suffering and nearing the end of his life in that dreadful place. “Not only that, but they’re expecting me to cover the funeral costs. I can barely afford to keep us fed! How am I going to scrape together the money? I don’t know what to do!”

“Shit, Albus, I’m sorry.” Gellert kept rubbing Albus’ temples. “I can only imagine how difficult this is for you.”

“It... it’s too much,” Albus cried, pulling away and sitting up, much to Gellert’s dismay. “I hate this, Gell! I already have enough on my plate with caring for my sister. Now I have to visit my father in that horrible prison.” He shivered as Gellert embraced him again.

Albus rested his head on Gellert’s shoulder and closed his eyes. “I don’t know if I can do it, Gell. But I don’t have a choice.”

“Hey, look at me.”

Albus blinked his eyes open and looked at Gellert, his lower lip trembling. 

“You _always_ have a choice,” Gellert insisted. “Perhaps you could write him a letter instead?”

Albus shook his head. “That’s the coward’s way out. I have to go visit him - there’s no way around it. I just wish I could be well-rested enough so I could handle it better.”

“We’ve got to do something about your sleeping habits,” Gellert said gently, trying not to come off as scolding. “Being up with Ariana every other night isn’t good for you. And I’ve been selfish too. The other nights you’ve spent with me and I’ve kept you up more than I should’ve.”

“No, I cherish our nights together.” Albus gave Gellert a bittersweet smile. “I’ve been so stressed that we haven’t been intimate for days. I’ve read in _Witch Weekly_ that if intimacy declines, so will the relationship. I’m so sorry, Gell. I don’t want to lose you but I’ve been too tired to get it up, but there are impotency potions for that and-”

Gellert barely kept himself from facepalming. Albus was facing a difficult time and he was worried about their intimacy? “Albus, darling, an impotency potion is not the solution to all this. Do you really think that I’m just in this for your body?”

“N-no,” Albus sniffed. “But I want to take care of your needs.”

“Stop right there,” Gellert said firmly. This was the crux of the issue and they were going to address it right now. “You need to take care of your _own_ needs first.”

“But my siblings-”

“ _Albus_ ,” Gellert said, sounding stern as he cut off his boyfriend. “I don’t know why you don’t realize that your own needs are just as important.”

“You don’t understand!” Albus exclaimed. “I’m their sole guardian. I have to put their needs before my own.”

“No, you don’t!” Gellert was beginning to get frustrated and his voice grew louder. “If you’re exhausted, you won’t be of much help to them. Have you ever considered that?”

“Don’t yell at me,” Albus shrank back. “I get enough of that from Aberforth.”

“I’m sorry.” Gellert lowered his voice. He hadn’t been yelling, but it must’ve seemed like it to Albus. Gellert’s blood boiled at the thought of Albus’ brother blaming him for their misfortunes and taking out his frustrations on Albus. But Gellert knew it wouldn’t help matters to voice that opinion, so he refrained for now. “Look, you don’t have to do this alone.”

“Yes I do,” Albus whispered.

“No, you don’t. I want to help you, but I can’t do that if I don’t have all the information.” Gellert stared at his boyfriend and gently caressed his cheek. “You haven’t been completely honest with me. I respected your boundaries and I didn’t push you before, but this has gone too far. Let me help. Please, Albie, tell me what’s wrong with your sister.”

“I shouldn’t. Aberforth wouldn’t like it,” Albus whispered. “We promised my mum we’d keep it a secret.” 

Gellert’s brow furrowed. “I think the circumstances have changed. Albus, you’re miserable and exhausted. I’m sure if your mum knew what kind of state you’re in, she would want you to accept outside help. This isn’t healthy.”

Albus wavered. “I don’t know, Gell.”

“Don’t you trust me? I swear I’ll keep it a secret,” Gellert promised. He gently caressed Albus’ pale cheek. “You can tell me, Albus.” 

“Alright.” Albus was tired of keeping secrets, tired of denying Gellert information when he was only trying to help. He closed his eyes, winced, and reopened them before confessing, “she’s an Obscurial.”

“ _What_?” Gellert cried, his eyes widening as he realized the truth. Whatever he’d expected, it hadn’t been this. Now Albus’ paranoid behavior concerning his sister made sense. While he was dismayed by the news for poor Ariana, his concern for Albus always came first. “You mean, you’ve been putting yourself in danger all this time by living with her? Albus, Obscurials are unstable and can be dangerous when provoked. She could kill you at any time!”

“I had to,” Albus whispered. “After Mum died, Aberforth and I have managed so far. However, if anyone discovered what she was, she’d be incarcerated in St. Mungo’s and she’d spend the rest of her life sedated. I don’t want that for her. She deserves to live out the rest of her short life surrounded by her family.”

“I understand your devotion to her, but you must know you have options,” Gellert pointed out. “I think you could find a trusted healer who would keep her secret. Or perhaps a distant family member?”

Albus was already shaking his head.

“Alright,” Gellert relented. “At the very least, my aunt and I can help out.”

Albus tensed. “But my brother…”

“ _You’re_ the adult, Albus,” Gellert cut in. “Not Aberforth.”

“But it's-” 

“I know it’s complicated.” Gellert finished for him. This was one of Albus’ standard lines when he tried to evade talking about his sister. “We don’t have to solve this today. Today, you will stay here with me and I will take care of you. No, don’t object.” Gellert said as Albus tried to protest. “Owl your brother. Today is all about you. We’ll worry about your father and your sister tomorrow.”

“Really?” Albus looked hopefully at his boyfriend. “Even if I’m not up to… playing?”

“Yes, of course,” Gellert assured him. He kissed Albus’ forehead. “Don’t you worry about that, darling. There will be plenty of time for that later.” 

“But I’ll be putting our relationship in jeopardy,” Albus stared at him with worried eyes. “Maybe I just need to try harder, clear my head so I can be with you in that way.”

Gellert inwardly groaned. What did he have to do to convince Albus that he wasn’t in it simply for the sex? “Albus, every relationship has its ups and downs. Sometimes that includes the amount of intimacy that a couple shares. I know that there will be times when our sex life will be amazing and times when it won’t be. In the grand scheme of things, it’s not a big deal. I’m completely committed to you, no matter what happens. That’s what this means, remember?” Gellert reached for the silver pendant that hung around his neck and removed it. “Actually, I think I’ll have you wear it for a little while. I want you to have a reminder of what you mean to me.”

Albus smiled through his tears as Gellert placed the chain around his neck, leaving the pendant to dangle over his heart. He clutched at it, feeling the cool metal and the tiny smooth sphere that encased drops of their mixed blood. “I don’t deserve you.”

“Yes, you do.” Gellert kissed him softly. “You deserve to have a life free of stress. You deserve to be happy. You deserve to be free to explore your magic. You shouldn’t be shackled to your family like this as their sole provider. It’s gone on long enough. We have to involve an adult, Albus.”

“But I’m-”

“No, a _real_ adult,” Gellert said sternly. “Not someone who is seventeen. This shouldn’t be your burden to carry alone. It’s not healthy.”

“I don’t know…”

“Albus, if this keeps up, you’re going to eventually get sick. You won’t be in a state to care for your siblings. Surely you don’t want that to happen?”

“No, I don’t. Perhaps you’re right,” Albus mused. “Maybe I shouldn’t turn away people who have offered to help. There have been several, including my aunt Honoria. I could owl her and ask her to come and visit. I’ll be upfront with her about Ariana and let her decide if she wants to involve herself or not.”

“I think that would be a wise decision,” said Gellert, relieved that Albus was finally taking action to take care of himself. He wished he’d intervened earlier, but at least now Albus had realized the severity of the situation.

“But what about my father?” Albus tensed. “I don’t know what to do. And I don’t have much time to decide. He might be dead in a few weeks. And how am I supposed to pay for his funeral?”

“Sometimes you don’t have to have all the answers,” said Gellert, brushing back Albus’ auburn bangs that had fallen in front of his face. “It’s okay not to.”

“But I’m supposed to, or else I’m not good enough,” Albus whispered.

Gellert raised an eyebrow. “Who told you that?”

“Me.”

Gellert sighed. “I know that with your brilliant reputation many of your classmates have looked to you for answers, but you shouldn’t be so hard on yourself when you don’t have them.”

Albus gave a tiny frown. “That doesn’t make me weak?”

“No, love.” Gellert nuzzled his cheek. “Not at all. You’ve been so brave shouldering this burden by yourself. But after today, things _will_ be different. You’ll have the help you most desperately need. Thank you for trusting me with Ariana’s secret.”

“You’re welcome,” Albus mumbled. “It was really hard to tell, even to you.”

“I know,” Gellert whispered. “I know that went against every protective instinct that you had. But you finally did it. You should be proud of yourself.”

“Yeah?”

“Uh-huh.” Gellert smiled at him. “As for the money, I can lend you some until you find a way to raise it.”

Albus was already shaking his head. “No, I couldn’t accept that.”

“Albus, you promised to allow others to help,” Gellert reminded him. “That includes financially. It’s my money. If I want to spend it to help you, you need to let me. Just say thank you.”

“Thank you,” Albus mumbled. He looked up at Gellert as if he was Merlin himself. “You’re so wonderful, Gell.”

“I know.” Gellert winked at him before his expression sobered. “Now, you should get some rest. You’ve got a lot of sleep to catch up on.”

“Stay with me?” Albus begged.

“Of course, darling.” Tenderness shone in Gellert's mismatched eyes as he regarded his boyfriend. “I’ll be right here.”

“Thanks.” Albus repositioned his head and his eyes fluttered closed. Soon, light snores filled the parlor.

Gellert looked down Albus’ peaceful face. He wanted to see more of that expression when Albus was awake. Perhaps, after their talk, that would happen now. Gellert held his love as he slept through the afternoon, thankful that Albus had finally trusted him enough to let him help.

.~.

The End

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Please leave Litsetaure kudos or a birthday message in the comments! She's my online best friend and it would make me very happy! 
> 
> A/N2: In the Star Trek fandom, 'Let Me Help' means something special. This is a quote from Captain Kirk from an episode called City on the Edge of Forever in the original series. 
> 
> “Let me help. A hundred years or so from now, I believe, a famous novelist will write a classic using that theme. He’ll recommend those three words even over ‘I love you’.” 
> 
> In the VERY NEXT episode, Spock says ‘let me help’ to Kirk. I can’t make this shit up! So yeah. A nod to the grandfather or slash ship, K/S. I thought it was worthy of Grindeldore.


End file.
